WHY?
by EvaRawwrr
Summary: ALL HUMAN.Bella meets Edward and his "clique". they fall in love. she gets pregnant is it edwards or is it the result of rape? will edward stand for it?or will he still love her?


I do not own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

I hate the rain. It's wet and cold and it makes my first day all the much worst. Today is my first day at school; I'm a sophomore and its mid-march. The only thing good about my life is my car. My brand new car, actually it's really old but it's new to me and I am absolutely in love with it, it's my baby. I have butterflies in my stomach. Not because I'm new but because I want to be unnoticed I want to walk the halls invisibly, heck I want to do my projects on my own. I don't want to be the brand new shinny toy in a kinder garden class. As I get out of my truck I realize that i already had every pair of eyes in the parking lot pierced on my skin and it burned. I don't get it. It's raining why would they stand in the parking lot. I understand they're wearing ponchos but even so it's raining cats and dogs and they act as if it's raining money. Good lord maybe this is just a drizzle to them. BELLA STOP THINKING, GO TO THE OFFICE. Yes, I do that a lot I command myself to do stuff. I can not explain the feeling of overwhelming joy I felt as I saw a big sign that said 'main office'.

Mrs. Smith: is there anything I can do for you today?

Me: I'm new.

Mrs. Smith: you must be Isabella swan, chief of police's daughter?

Me: "I-I yes." I didn't even know why I stuttered, I just wished there were others who were new. I hoped not everyone knew my name like she did.

Mrs. Smith: wonderful, everyone is so excited to finally meet you. I'm sure the students will be overjoyed to have one more. If you need anything happens come back here and I will help you. Now go on you don't want to be late to class.

I smiled as she handed me a map of the school, my schedule and an agenda. As nice as she was I couldn't help but hate the fact everyone knew about me this would be the end of me. Oh, Arizona how I miss you. I looked at my schedule and it read room 213, I looked at the map and I made my way to the second floor. It was English II. The teacher seemed nice, she was petite and outgoing. I knocked on the door and she said "students we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I knew it wasn't a question, it felt as if it would be my first class grade, GREAT I thought.

"My-my name is Bella I moved up here from Arizona."

Mrs. Morgan as I now knew was her name made everyone introduced themselves, I don't know why, I couldn't remember all the names and told me there was always an assignment on the board she liked to call bell fun, although some students said it was no fun, and every week on Friday she collected them and expected there to be 5 questions answered for a grade, after "bell fun" she would continue with her lesson they were currently reading Romeo and Juliet and on Fridays there was ALWAYS a test. I had a feeling this would be my favorite class it was quiet, and besides the fact that mike newton, was that his name? Kept looking at me I was unnoticed. The bell rang and I was second out the door. Too bad that my hurry to leave the class only lead me to trip on my own feet. I picked up my books and continued towards my next class, no one had seen me fall. Good, luck was on my side. I was walking toward room 405 when mike caught up to me and asked me what was my next class?

I said 405 with Mr. ShanKerman

"Oh, I have her third. Do you know where her room is?"

"No" i said "I'm trying to find it" I told him while I looked down at the school map.

"I'll take you." He offered as he led the way.

"I don't want you to be late I'm sure I have an excuse I'm new but-"he cut me off and said

"I'm ALWAYS late don't worry and besides you're pretty"

I could feel my blood rising to my cheeks, oh god no.

"Thanks" I managed to mumble.

"So, can I see your schedule?"

I handed it to him and said "well seems like I'll only be seeing you in 1st and lunch you can sit with me if you'd like" and handed me my schedule back

I didn't know how to reply so I nodded my head. I walked into Mr. ShanKermans' room and he welcomed me to sit wherever I wanted I picked the last seat in the third row. It seemed no one would sit there and I would be unnoticed. But bloody hell was I wrong. Two minutes right after me came in this pixie looking girl with beautiful short hair sticking out everywhere, she looked as if she was cut out of a magazine and next to her was a very handsome young man I would take to be her boyfriend he had wonderful short blond curls, green eyes and a defined jaw line. He & she were simply gorgeous. Her voice brought me out of my thought.

"Hey, I'm sorry but you're in my seat." She said as the boy took a seat next to me.

"I'm so very sorry, would you tell me which seat is empty, I'm new and I just thought-"she cut me off and said

"Every seat in this besides these two, and don't worry I would have picked this one too, you can seat next to me if you want, I'm Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale"

I nodded as I took my seat next to her and said "I'm Bella"

They both nodded and faced forward, geometry was so hard, I was bond to die in this classroom I didn't have any idea as to why I couldn't get it, not just today since my adding and subtracting days. Class went by slowly and it was now 11:00 am. LUNCH TIME. I hated it. I wanted to spend the whole time in the bathroom. Unfortunately as I entered the lunch room every loud voice became a whisper and every pair of eyes looked my way and I froze in the middle of the cafeteria, it wasn't until Alice asked me if I was okay that I noticed her clique was behind me and I convinced myself the reaction was towards them so I nodded and walked to a table in a corner of the cafeteria and sat on it, got a book and faced down. I wasn't really reading but I couldn't look up all those eyes were still fallowing me. I didn't understand what I did wrong. I want people to NOT look my way.

I saw Alice walking my way and it was the worst thing ever, it was then I understood why the whole cafeteria was looking at me.

"Hey, Bella. I feel terrible it's been twice today but you're sitting in our table"

I looked up at her with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "It's okay, really. I'm sorry."

"don't be sorry Bella it's just we've been sitting here since last year and it just kind of like our trademark but you can wait until all the others start heading over here, you can sit with me for a few minutes."

"Do you know where the library is?" I asked I knew this was where the most popular kids sat and I couldn't wait to leave. Plus I belong at the library I was the biggest NO ONE in the school.

"You're not seriously thinking of going there right?"

I couldn't respond to that instead I began to blush. I could feel my blood rising to my cheeks and I didn't know what to do but look down, and let the traitor tears fall. It wasn't going the way I wanted it to.

"Bella, you will sit with us, okay?"

She put to fingers on my chin and lifted my face. "Don't cry people will think I made you cry" I couldn't help but laugh and that is when I saw the others.

"Alice, would you care to tell us who your new friend is? "Said the beautiful blond haired goddess, she was gorgeous I could not see one flaw, she was beyond pretty. But I couldn't help but notice her question was actually "who is she and what is she doing here?"

"I'm Bella I was just leaving" I said gathering my book and my coat from behind my chair "would you happen to know where the library is?" I tried once again.

"No, her name is Bella and she's is eating lunch with us today" Alice said clearly commanding her to be nice to me. Oh god I didn't want to be a charity case or the cause of a pity party.

She sat down and said "I'm Rosalie Hale, nice meeting you."

"Are you jaspers sister? " I asked

"Yes she is" jasper answered me as he put his tray down kissed Alice on the lips and made her sit on his lap. "We're twins" he added.

He was about to say something when Rosalie said "and there comes my baby" pointing at a very muscle built body with white shirts and pants black her and the most beautiful shade of brown I had ever seen. His eyes seem to glow with love as he saw her He was so handsome. "Hey babe" he told her without noticing I was even there he sat down next to her and I notice Alice was sitting on jaspers lap yet there was one empty chair. I couldn't help it

"Is there anyone else coming to sit with you guys?" I blurted

And Rosalie's' boyfriend looked at me and said "Whoa, I didn't see you there I'm Emmett, you are?"

"I-I am Bella"

"Nice to meet you. And about your prior question yes Edward he usually takes the longest to get her he always stops by the library"

"I bet he'll tell me where it is" I was thinking out loud, hopefully none of them heard me.

"No, we'll make sure you don't go in there" Emmett said

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" I asked, how the hell was I making so much conversation with them?

"No not really, we just lost Edward to it recently wouldn't want to lose you either "said Alice

"Oh" I said, what losing me? I wasn't part of them right? We had only been in this room 15 minutes. I mean I liked them and I would love to sit with them every day but, oh what was I doing I was making myself blush.

"There he comes" all of them said together. I on the other hand was speechless he was just beyond anything I had ever seen he had the face of an angel, his hair was perfectly messy his eyes were green but it wasn't any green I had ever seen it was a dark green he was white and most importantly he had captivated me. He wore no backpack only carried a few books on his hand I guess that would be because of lockers, I looked around and I notice no one had a backpack STUPID BELLA. You should have gone to your locker. I was traveling 1000 miles an hour with every thought in my head. It was then the smell of sexy chocolate reached my nose. I swear I couldn't have had been more attracted to him.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella"

"Mhm, how did you know?" I barely whispered

"My dad knows your dad" he said.

I blushed and suddenly got the Goosebumps. That made sense. Okay Bella ACT LIKE YOU WERE BEFORE HE CAME.

"Bella what's your next class?" Alice questioned.

"biology with Mr. Ortiz"

"we're all in that class, so walk with us" Alice smiled at me.

Lunch went by fast with them asking me all about my old school and friends and why I had moved here, of course I didn't tell anyone, I wasn't ready to talk about it.

" So you and Alice are siblings so are Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett isn't related to any of you. OH and Alice is adopted?" I asked the angel.

"Yes" he giggled.

As we entered biology, Mr. Ortiz made me introduce myself and made me lab partner.

"hey again" he said as I took my chair .

A/N: sorry , I had to stop there :}

CONSTRUCTIVE CRISTISM is welcome, but I won't let anyone ridicule me, plus I like what I did here. I hope you liked it, if you didn't sorry, I wasted your time. :}


End file.
